Boukenger vs Gingaman: Hero Heroine
by kanna-chan94
Summary: Precious: the jewel from the dragon's neck. Hazard Level: infinite. Location: Ginga Forest. What sacrifices will be made? What will the Boukengers discover? How will the Gingamen react to these new warriors? Masumi/Natsuki R&R
1. Lost in the Forest

**A/N: A fic I had been meaning to do for some time now...anyway, here it is!**

**kanna does not own Super Sentai, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman or GoGo Sentai Boukenger.**

"Hazard Level...INFINITE?" Souta exclaimed. A new Precious had revealed itself, and Souta, Masumi, and Natsuki were at SGS with Makino, and Mr. Voice had just announced a new Precious with a Hazard Level that hadn't been seen before.

"Yes. The crystal from the dragon's neck." Mr. Voice replied. "It's actually part of a group of five precious. The jewel from the dragon's neck, cloth from the fire rat, the swallow's cowrie shell, the stone bowl of Buddha, and the jeweled branch of Hourai. Alone, these items aren't powerful, but when combined, they revive an ancient evil. The princess of the heavens, Kaguya."

"Where is it?" Masumi and Natsuki asked together.

"In a well-protected area known as the Ginga Forest." Makino replied.

"How do we get there?" Souta asked. Masumi and Natsuki shot a look at him, before he said, "Well, if the Hazard Level is infinite, we have to do SOMETHING about it!"

"Souta," Makino said, "you're right, but we can't do anything about it now. It's daytime; the area is too protected."

"Makino is right," Mr. Voice added, "go for the Precious at night. You'll be under the cover of darkness, and most of the people will be asleep. According to my calculations, the Precious should be somewhere deep in the forest."

"So...what do we do now?" Natsuki asked. It had been a while since a Precious revealed itself, and with the Hazard Level being infinite, the Boukengers had to do something.

"Prepare for your journey to the Ginga Forest," replied Mr. Voice, "and you want to leave at midnight."

* * *

><p>The midnight hour had finally come for the Boukengers. As Souta, Natsuki, and Masumi grabbed their packs from the SGS Rescue Room, they noticed that Eiji wasn't following. "Ei-chan," Natsuki asked, "aren't you coming with Natsuki and Masumi and Souta?"<p>

"Can't." Eiji replied, gesturing to the area around him. "I have to stay here and work on developing upgrades with Makino for the GoGo Vehichles. The one you will be taking to the forest is GoGo Jet, and I've recently managed to put a silencer on its engine, so when you fly to the forest, they won't hear you."

"Didn't Makino say that you were working on an invisibility booster?" Souta asked.

"Well, I was, except for the fact that the invisibility booster just turned invisible, and now I can't find it. It's really starting to annoy me."

"Poor Ei-chan." Natsuki commented. "Natsuki will help you look for it when she comes back from the forest!"

"Natsuki," Masumi said, "we don't have time for small talk. We have to get to the forest." He turned to Eiji. "Good luck with finding that invisibility booster. If you need anything, we have our Accelulars, or you could radio us on GoGo Jet."

Eiji nodded. "Got it." he replied. "Now you need to be on your way. We don't want that Precious in the wrong hands. And I've got a pretty bad feeling about this particular Precious."

* * *

><p>"Masumi," Natsuki said for about the twentieth time, "are we there yet?"<p>

"Natsuki," Masumi replied, exasperation evident in his voice, "for the twentieth time, WE AREN'T THERE YET!"

"How much longer until we are there?"

"We'll get there when we get there!"

"You both are acting like five year olds," Souta said, as he piloted GoGo Jet, "and if you don't shut up, I'll stop the engine, and have us drop from the sky, and fall right in the middle of nowhere."

Masumi rolled his eyes. He then looked out the window, and saw what looked like a giant falcon, bear, and cat. "Do you think that's the forest?" he asked.

"Where?" Souta asked. Masumi pointed at the giant animals, and Souta said, "You mean where those giant animals are? I think that's it. Mr. Voice said that the Precious would be deep in the forest, so it looks like we're going to have to land here, and walk."

"Walk?" Natsuki exclaimed. "Souta, are you crazy? Natsuki doesn't want to walk, because there's a giant bear and other giant animals!"

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Masumi asked. "We don't want to attract too much attention with our GoGo Vehicles, and it's not like we can just land in the middle of the forest."

"Can't we use GoGo Drill?"

"Sure," Souta said, "If you want to attract lots of attention with a mini earthquake. Anyway, that's all our options. I'm going to land this now so we don't waste the fuel, and we need to have enough to get back to SGS with the Precious." Souta landed the jet, and the three Boukengers exited the jet, and began the long walk to the deep part of the Ginga Forest.

After what felt like hours of walking, the Boukengers stopped at a part of the forest that contained a very shiny lake. Masumi and Souta stopped over by a tree to talk, and Natsuki walked over to the lake. She her hands in it, and ran her hands under the water until she came to something very hard, but very smooth as well. She picked it up, and it looked like a crystal. "Masumi!" she called. "I found something; I think it's the Precious!"

Just as Masumi came over to her to check it out, they heard a voice say, "And I think you're somewhere you don't belong." The three Boukengers whipped their heads around, and saw two boys and a girl, all wearing very unusual outfits. One of the boys was kind of tall, had somewhat long hair, and wore green, with a medallion around his neck. The other boy was also tall, but more muscular, had short hair, and wore blue. The girl was short, had somewhat long hair, and wore pink. "Who are you? What are you doing in our home?" The one in green asked.

"We're from SGS," Masumi said, stepping away from the tree, and in front of Natsuki, shielding her protectively, "and we've come to claim the jewel from the dragon's neck."

"I don't believe you." The one in blue said.

"I don't believe you either." Added the one in pink. "How do we know you're not revived Barban or something? SGS isn't exactly a term that goes around."

"We're not!" Natsuki shouted. She stepped in front of Masumi.

"How can we believe you?" The green one asked. "You're humans, invading our home. Humans aren't allowed into the Ginga Forest." The green warrior got into a fighting stance. "Saya, Gouki, I say we finish things up here, and then head back. It's late, and these idiot humans have decided to invade our home. Let's get rid of them."

"Please!" Souta exclaimed.

"Just hear us out!" Masumi added.

"Sorry," the other warriors said, "no can do." They raised their left hands, and shouted, "Ginga Tensei!" Right before the Boukengers' eyes, the warriors each transformed into a warrior, each with an animal-like helmet. The green warrior's helmet looked like some kind of bird, the blue warrior's helmet looked like a gorilla, and the pink warrior's looked like a cat. They looked just like the animals the Boukengers had just seen!

The one in green shouted out, "GingaGreen! Hayate!"

He was quickly followed by the one in blue, who shouted, "GingaBlue! Gouki!"

The girl was the last one to shout, "GingaPink! Saya!"

The green warrior shouted, "We pierce through the galaxy with our legendary blades! Seijuu Sentai Gingaman!"

Masumi turned to his comrades, and said, "Looks like there's no getting out of this one. We're going to have to fight. I'll take on the blue guy. Souta, you take on Pink, and Natsuki-"

"Will take on Green?" Natsuki finished.

Masumi nodded. The three Boukengers got out their Accelulars. "Ready?" Masumi shouted.

"Ready!" Souta and Natsuki replied.

The three shouted, "Boukenger! Start up!" When they ran their Accelulars along their arms, Masumi, Natsuki, and Souta all transformed into the Boukengers.

"The Fast Adventurer!" Masumi shouted. "BoukenBlack!"

"The High-Up Adventurer!" Souta shouted. "BoukenBlue!"

"The Strong Adventurer!" Natsuki shouted. "BoukenYellow!"

"Never ending Bouken Spirits!" Masumi yelled.

"GoGo Sentai!" the Boukengers shouted. "Boukenger!"

* * *

><p>Natsuki charged as fast as she could toward GingaGreen, only for him to jump out of the way, and into a tree. "You're fast," he commented from his position, "I'll give you that." He held out his sword, and shouted, "Shippu Ichijin (Hurricane Gust)!" His sword glowed green, and a large blast of wind came out of it.<p>

Natsuki pressed a button on the side of her helmet, bringing out her Bouken Arms, her Bucket Scoopers. "Bucket Scoopers!" She shouted, holding out the buckets to protect herself from the harsh winds. It worked, instead of knocking her off of her feet, the wind only pushed her back a little bit. When the wind finally subsided, GingaGreen was shocked to find Natsuki still standing.

"How can that be?" he asked, amazed at the sight. The last time he used that attack in training, even the strongest shield fell prey to the wind.

Natsuki laughed. "They don't call Natsuki the strong adventurer for nothing!" she replied She ran up to the tree, and used her Bucket Scoopers to climb the tree, until she was at the same branch GingaGreen was. He jumped from the branch, back towards the ground, as Natsuki shouted, "Scooper Punch!" She charged back toward him, and the moment she got into contact, punched him. The green warrior was knocked back several yards, and fell onto the ground, as Natsuki smiled at her handiwork. Unfortunately for her, however, the warrior was slowly starting to get up. "Natsuki thought she hit him hard enough!" she said to herself.

"Doesn't look like it." GingaGreen replied. Natsuki noticed that he had put his sword away, and had was empty-handed. Natsuki kept her guard up as GingaGreen held his hands out in front of him. "Arashi no Habataki (Fluttering of a Storm)!" Natsuki put her Bucket Scoopers into the ground, and started to spin in a circle extremely fast. A dust cloud slowly began to kick up. "You're not going to accomplish much by twirling, now, are you?" GingaGreen asked, with the attack still going strong. When GingaGreen stopped the attack, the yellow warrior was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?" GingaGreen asked himself.

"Right up here!" Natsuki shouted, descending from the air with her Bouken Arms. As she got closer to GingaGreen, she pulled them back, and shouted, "Scooper Punch!" Her attack made powerful contact with the green warrior, as he was knocked to the ground, and his transformation disengaged, revealing the warrior from before.

"Nobody hurts Natsuki and her friends!" The strong adventurer shouted, before going to see how the others were doing. However, just as she was about to walk over, she saw what looked like a small bullet made out of fire hit the ground just in front of where she was standing. She looked for where it came from, and saw Sakura standing on a tree branch. Satoru was just next to her. "Sakura-san! Chief!" she shouted, surprised to see her friends. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Give us the jewel from the dragon's neck." Satoru said in an emotionless voice, that clearly didn't belong to him. Natsuki was confused. Her chief didn't usually act like this, or sound like that.

"Give it to us, BoukenYellow, and nobody gets hurt. Yet." Sakura said, in an also emotionless voice, and in a voice that wasn't hers.

"No!" Natsuki shouted, and began to run toward the jewel, only to be shot at from behind.

"Get her!" Satoru shouted. Sakura began to chase after the Strong Adventurer. Natsuki picked up the jewel, and continued to run for it. Why were her former teammates acting this way? Why were they attacking her? So many questions ran through Natsuki's mind, as she shouted, "Masumi! Souta! Natsuki needs help!" She continued to run, and didn't look back.

The Gingamen were confused. When GingaBlue and GingaPink got up, they ran over to GingaGreen. "They're attacking each other. Why would they be attacking each other?" asked GingaGreen.

"I don't know Hayate. Maybe what they were saying was true. Maybe they aren't revived Barban in disguise." GingaPink replied to her comrade. All they could do was watch the Strong Adventurer run, while her comrades hurried to her aid.

"I grow tired of this." Sakura commented to Satoru. "That Gorgon's powers should come in handy. Maybe I can turn that annoyance into stone, and take the jewel that way." Satoru nodded. Sakura got out her Bouken Arms, and prepared to fire a blast at Natsuki, who stopped at a dead end. Natsuki didn't know where Masumi or Souta were. "End of the line for you," Sakura said, "unless you want to give me the jewel."

"Never!" Natsuki yelled. "You're not Sakura-san! That's not Chief! I don't know who you are, but-"

"Are you finished?" Sakura asked, faking a yawn.

Sakura pumped her Hydro Shooter, and just as it fired, Natsuki felt a sudden blow from the side, as something, or someone pushed her out of the way. When she landed, the crystal fell out of her hands, and she transformed back into her civilian form, her face in the dirt. "Well, well, well," Sakura commented, "I didn't hit who I wanted to, but no matter. The crystal is still ours." She walked over to the crystal, picked it up, and walked back over to Satoru, and they retreated into the darkness.

When Natsuki got up, she felt something hard and cold next to her. It almost felt like stone. When she turned around, she saw the one thing she didn't expect, and the one thing that she didn't want to see.

Masumi had taken the blow for Natsuki, and had been turned to stone. "No, no!" Natsuki whispered, tears making their way down her face. She put her hands on Masumi's shoulders and shook her stone friend. "This can't be happening. Masumi! Wake up! Masumi! MASUMI! It's Natsuki! Please, wake up!" Her attempts didn't work. She continued to sob and sob, until she was slowly enveloped by darkness.

**A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Masumi! What's happened to Sakura and Satoru? Are they possessed? When will Eiji find the invisibility booster? Why am I asking you all these questions? R&R!**


	2. Weakness

**A/N: For the record, I have NOT abandoned any of my other stories. Just consider this and the fic that I am HOPING to have up at some point this week (Soshi Sentai Seishiger) as my primary projects. I WILL update Shinkenger vs Wild Force...I'm just not sure when.**

**kanna-chan does not own Super Sentai, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, GoGo Sentai Boukenger, or the song that this fic is named after.**

_"Hey, Masumi, can you sing that song again?" Natsuki asked. Natsuki and Masumi were taking a well-deserved break after a long day of work at SGS._

_"What song?" Masumi replied._

_"The one that goes like this!" Natsuki hummed part of the song, and Masumi finally realized which song she was talking about._

_"Oh! That song!" Masumi realized. He began to sing the song, as Natsuki rested her head on his shoulder. It was a peaceful moment, until something hard hit Masumi, and Natsuki fell off where they were sitting. When Natsuki turned to look at him, he turned to stone._

"Masumi!" Natsuki shouted, quickly sitting up. She quickly realized that she was in unfamiliar territory. She was in a forest-like version of a hospital.

"Easy there, Natsuki!" Souta said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to overexert yourself."

"Souta!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Natsuki had the freakiest dream! She dreamed that Masumi was turned to stone, and-" she stopped. The look on Souta's face told her everything. "It wasn't a dream?" Souta shook his head. "It's-"

"It's not your fault." a voice said, cutting Natsuki off. Souta and Natsuki turned around to find a woman in a white dress with a yellow vest over it, standing next to an old man, all in white, with a very long beard.

"Who are you?" Souta asked, protectively shielding his comrade.

"I am Elder Orghi, the Elder of the people of the Ginga Forest." the old man said. "Next to me is Miharu. She treated your wounds while the two of you were unconscious. Hayate tells us that you're from some place called SGS, am I correct?"

"Hayate?"

"My fiancee, and GingaGreen." Miharu replied.

"GingaGreen...you mean, who Natsuki was fighting against?" Natsuki asked. Miharu nodded.

"Who are you?" asked Elder Orghi.

"I'm Souta, the High-Up Adventurer of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. The girl next to me is Natsuki, the Strong Adventurer of GoGo Sentai Boukenger." Souta replied.

"Miharu!" a voice called. Miharu turned around, and saw Hayate and Ryouma running into the room. "Are these the Boukengers?" Hayate asked.

Miharu nodded. Saya, Hikaru, Gouki, and Hyuuga were not too far behind Hayate and Ryouma. Natsuki didn't even notice these warriors. She was staring at her hands, not even noticing the tears that went down her face. "It's all Natsuki's fault." Natsuki whispered. Natsuki got up, walked toward Elder Orghi, and whispered something to him. He nodded, and then walked away with her.

"Where is she going?" Souta asked.

"Who knows?" Saya replied. "Anyway, sorry for fighting you back there. The forest has been peaceful for so long, so when you and your friends attacked, we thought you were our revived enemies. I'm Saya, by the way. This is Hikaru, Hayate, Gouki, Ryouma, and Ryouma's brother, Hyuuga." Saya gestured to each of them in turn.

"I'm Souta. Pleased to make your acquaintance. The girl who just left was Natsuki. A little warning when you talk to her: she talks in third person."

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"No one knows. Just talk normally to her, and she'll talk normally to you. Well...as normal as normal gets for talking in third person."

* * *

><p>"These bodies have their advantages, don't they...Onryo ?" Sakura asked, turning to Satoru.<p>

"Princess Kaguya was nice enough to give us these bodies...Dagwanoenyet. They're strong and healthy. As soon as we revive Princess Kaguya, we'll have our bodies back. Until then, these will have to do." Satoru replied. While Satoru's body was taken over by the Japanese demon, Oni-Ryo, Sakura's weapons were taken over by the Gorgon, Medusa, and Sakura's body was taken over by Dagwanoenyet, the witch of Iroquois legend.

"How many treasures do we have now, anyway? Three?"

"Four, actually. We still need the stone bowl of Buddha."

"Where do we get that?"

"Who knows? I doubt it's in the Ginga Forest. I haven't seen a village annihilated since...well, a few thousand years. I could use a little bloodshed. Something is telling me that it's in a village, or...what do humans call them nowadays? Cities? Towns? Anyway, what do you say we look around at some villages? Or houses. Or buildings in general. One place in particular tends to have an Earthy feel to it..."

* * *

><p>Natsuki was escorted by Elder Orghi into the archives of the Ginga Forest. When they stepped inside, Natsuki was surprised to see so many scrolls. "These are the archives of the Ginga Forest." Elder Orghi said to Natsuki. "I don't know if you will be able to find what you're looking for in here, though."<p>

"It doesn't matter," Natsuki said, "As long as Natsuki can find what she needs to help Masumi." Elder Orghi nodded, and walked back into the forest.

Natsuki set to looking for whatever scrolls she could find that would help her figure out a way to reverse the spell on Masumi. She couldn't help but feel as though it was her fault that Masumi had even turned to stone in the first place. She still couldn't understand why Satoru and Sakura had even attacked them in the first place. Why did they take the jewel from the dragon's neck? Why did they attack? Who was making them do this? Natsuki had to find out.

When Natsuki finally found the scrolls that she was looking for, she looked around for a table, with five large scrolls in her arms. She could only hope that one of them would have the answer to allow her to figure out a way to reverse the spell. If the spell was even able to be reversed.

After what felt like hours of looking through numerous scrolls and taking several notes, Natsuki was very tired. She couldn't afford to give up, though. Masumi saved her on numerous occasions, and now it was Natsuki's turn to save him. Natsuki finally looked outside, and saw that night fell. She continued to look through the new scrolls she found, until she finally fell asleep on the scrolls.

* * *

><p>Hayate was walking around with Miharu, when he saw a small light in the archives. "Who's in the archives?" Miharu asked. Nobody was in the archives late at night.<p>

"I'm not sure." Hayate replied. "Something's telling me it's one of the two Boukengers."

"The girl?"

"Probably. I'll go get her and tell her that it's late. You go on ahead and head back home. I'll be there soon." The couple shared a hug, before Hayate headed toward the archives. When he finally arrived, he didn't expect to see the Strong Adventurer asleep on several of the scrolls. He had a feeling that she must really care about the boy who was turned to stone. He looked around and saw a small blanket lying on a chair. As far as Hayate knew, that blanket had always been there. He placed it over Natsuki, who sighed in her sleep. The wind warrior then left the archives and went back to his home and Miharu.

When he arrived, Miharu was already asleep. He got into bed, but as hard as he tried, sleep couldn't seem to come to him. He got out of bed, and went outside. For whatever reason, he couldn't seem to get the Strong Adventurer out of his head. Somehow, the girl reminded Hayate of himself, and how dedicated he was to Miharu. The girl was dedicated to the one she loved, just like Hayate. He sighed, before sitting down on a rock, and taking out his flute. He began playing a soft melody, hoping he would be able to play away his thoughts, at least for the time being.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He put his flute down, and got into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" he shouted. "Show yourself!" The Strong Adventurer came out from behind a tree. Hayate came out of his stance, and was shocked to find the Strong Adventurer up and about. She was holding the blanket that Hayate put on her. "It's you. The Strong Adventurer. What was your name again?"

The Strong Adventurer walked up to him and sat down on a rock next to him. She wrapped the blanket around herself. "Natsuki. Who are you?"

"Hayate. Did I wake you?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No. Natsuki had a bad dream, woke up, and she couldn't seem to go back to sleep. So Natsuki went outside and heard the sound of a flute. She followed it, and it led her here."

Hayate remembered what Souta said about talking normally to Natsuki even though she spoke in third person. "Do you want to talk about the dream?" Natsuki shook her head. "It might help." Hayate said, trying to get the Strong Adventurer to open up to him.

"Natsuki doesn't want to talk about it." Natsuki mumbled.

"Well, if anything, there's definitely something wrong, and I have a feeling it's not just the dream." Hayate put a hand on her shoulder, and Natsuki began to softly cry.

"It's Natsuki's fault that Masumi is like this." she cried. "If only Natsuki was stronger; then she would have been able to prevent the Precious from being taken, and Masumi wouldn't be like this."

"It's not your fault."

"You don't even know how Natsuki is feeling right now! You've never had someone forcibly taken away from you; how could you know how Natsuki feels?" she cried, standing up. Natsuki felt so angry; for someone to lie and say it wasn't her fault when she knew that deep down, it was.

Hayate sighed. "I do know how you feel. My fiancee, Miharu, was taken away from me some time ago, so that the Ginga Forest wouldn't be destroyed. Elder Orghi turned himself, the people of the forest, and the forest itself to stone, and it vanished. Miharu is finally back, and I am forever grateful for that." Natsuki sat back down, and her cries turned into sobs. "You love him, don't you?"

Natsuki looked up, and nodded. Tears continued to make their way down her face as she said, in between sobs, "Yes, but Natsuki doesn't think that Masumi feels the same way about her. Natsuki loves Masumi. A lot. But now...Natsuki might not be able to tell Masumi how she feels about him. Even if Natsuki does find a way to reverse the spell on Masumi, he could be...he could be..." Natsuki swallowed hard before saying the last word, "dead. And it's all Natsuki's fault." She continued to sob and sob. All Hayate could do was sit next to her and listen.

"Hayate?" a voice called. Hayate turned around and saw Miharu walking towards him and Natsuki.

"Miharu." Hayate said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you. I couldn't sleep." Miharu turned to Natsuki, who was still sobbing. "Poor thing." Miharu began to stroke Natsuki's forehead. Natsuki was too upset to notice, though. "Why don't you play for her, Hayate? At least get her to fall asleep and sleep off the shock that's clouding her mind."

Hayate nodded, before picking up his flute and beginning to play once more. Natsuki's sobs slowly turned back into quiet cries, and then soft hiccups, until she finally fell asleep on Hayate's lap.

* * *

><p>"Satoru! Sakura! What are you doing here?" Eiji yelled, shocked to see his comrades back so soon. Eiji was still looking for the invisibility booster, and still wasn't having much luck. He went outside, grabbed a stone, and threw it at the window, and was about to get another stone when he saw Satoru and Sakura.<p>

"Give us the stone bowl of Buddha." Onryo commanded.

"Give it to us now, and nobody gets hurt. Yet." Dagwanoenyet added.

"What the...why do you want the stone bowl of Buddha?"

"We wish to revive Princess Kaguya." Onryo stated. He was getting tired of this. "You mortals don't understand; you never did. Just give us the item, and we MIGHT leave you in peace."

"Never! You're not Sakura, and you're not Chief! Whoever you are, you're not getting the Precious!" Onryo and Dagwanoenyet grinned at each other, before walking over to Eiji. "Hey, wait! What are you-" Darkness quickly enveloped Eiji as he fell to the ground.

"Winds of stillness!" Dagwanoenyet yelled, pointing a finger at Eiji. It didn't do what the Hydro Shooter did to Masumi, but when the wind surrounded Eiji, his body glowed a dark green, before the glow faded. Eiji was on the ground, motionless. "Excellent work, Onryo. We'll have our bodies back in no time." Dagwanoenyet used the wind to search for the Precious, which she and Onryo quickly retrieved, before retreating into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The next day, Souta met with the Gingamen in a small area with walls surrounding it to talk strategy. They "We've been talking," Ryouma said, "and we think it's a good idea if you train with us for a little while. This way, we know what kind of threat we're up against, and we each know how to counter our enemy's moves. Plus, I could tell you had trouble attacking the other Red and Pink warriors."<p>

Souta nodded. "The red one was Satoru. He was the Chief of the Boukengers. And Sakura was the pink warrior. She was almost as good at fighting as Satoru, and the second-best treasure hunter. They were forced to fight against us once before, but we managed to get them out of it. Now...it looks like we'll have a harder time." Souta sighed. Natsuki was still upset about Masumi, and at this rate, with only one Boukenger and six Gingamen, the fight will be a lot harder. "We're going to have a hard time fighting without Natsuki."

"What do you mean?" Hyuuga and Gouki asked together.

"I mean, she's still upset over what happened to Masumi, and-" Souta's Accelular rang. He looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Makino. "Makino?"

"Souta. I have some bad news. It's Eiji."

"What about Eiji?" Souta shouted into the phone.

"I found him. On the ground, in the rescue room. He isn't moving, or breathing. But his body temperature...it's still average. It's still 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. The temperature hasn't dropped or increased. He looks perfectly normal."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but that's not all. That Precious with that weird symbol in it...the stone bowl of Buddha. It's gone, too!"

"It all makes perfect sense now..." Souta muttered to himself.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Got to go, Makino. Don't worry, we'll save Eiji." Souta hung up the Accelular, before speaking to the Gingamen. "They have the stone bowl of Buddha. All we can do now is hope that they don't have all five Precious. That wouldn't be good."

Hayate and Ryouma exchanged a look, before Hikaru asked, "Why?"

"Have you ever heard the tale of Princess Kaguya?"

"Princess Kaguya? You mean that princess who came from the moon?" Saya asked. Everyone turned to look at her. They were surprised that she knew who Princess Kaguya was.

"Yes. The very same Princess Kaguya. That's not what I wanted to talk about, though. It's not going to be good if we have to fight without Natsuki."

"Why?" Gouki asked.

"She's still upset over what happened to Masumi and thinks that it's her fault. She's doing her best to hide it, but she's not doing a good job. She doesn't seem to understand that it's okay to show weakness."

Natsuki was looking for Souta when she heard the last word in that sentence. "Weakness." She hid behind one of the walls not too far from the doorway to listen.

"I talked to her about it yesterday, but it didn't seem as if she took it all in. She's really upset. She has to know that being weak is okay, despite-" Hayate was cut off, as the door was quickly opened. Everyone turned around to see Natsuki in the doorway, with tears streaming down her face, and anger and hurt evident in her eyes.

"Is that true? Is Natsuki really...a weakness?" Natsuki asked.

"Were you listening all this time?" Hyuuga asked, standing up.

"ANSWER NATSUKI!" she shouted.

"Natsuki, we just-" Souta was cut off by Natsuki, as she ran away from her comrade, and the Gingamen, crying.

* * *

><p>Natsuki ran and ran, until she ran out of breath. She arrived at a small lake, with a tree next to it, and sat down, with her head in her hands. Was she really weak? Is that what her own teammate thought she was? A weakness? Something that held everyone back? Her own comrade, Souta, seemed to think so. Did Satoru and Sakura think so, too? And Masumi...Natsuki didn't even want to think about him. What if Masumi thought she was weak? Natsuki wasn't even sure if Masumi loved her. She thought back to the time when she first heard the song.<p>

Natsuki and Masumi were in the forest, split up from the rest of the Boukengers. A monster had just separated the Fast Adventurer and the Strong Adventurer from the other Boukengers, and Natsuki and Masumi were walking around. "We have to lure the monster out somehow, and get to Chief and the others." Masumi stated.

"How?" Natsuki asked. Natsuki was scared, and being lost in the forest wasn't exactly a good thing. That monster had got away from them.

Masumi and Natsuki continued to walk around, until Masumi noticed a tree. The two adventurers stopped at the tree, and Masumi grabbed a small leaf from it. "What do you hope to do with a leaf, Masumi?" Natsuki asked. Masumi didn't answer; he put the leaf to his lips and blew, allowing the sweet sound to fill the air. He began to play the song that, unknown to him, Natsuki grew to love.

Natsuki's mind came back to the present day, and she sighed. Tears continued to make their way down her face, but she didn't care. She walked up to the tree, grabbed a leaf, sat down underneath the tree, and blew into it. She was startled when it made a sound, but she continued to play. She continued with her attempt at the song that she grew to love, the song that Masumi sang to her, and the song that increased her feelings for him. She hoped that if she thought of the song, she would be able to get her mind off of the others thinking that she was weak.

Natsuki was startled to hear the sound of a flute while she was playing. She turned around, and saw Hayate. Natsuki put down the leaf, and turned around so that she was facing away from him. Tears continued to cascade down her face, but Natsuki didn't want to appear weak. She was the Strong Adventurer, after all. Hayate put down his flute, and walked over to Natsuki, before sitting down next to her. "It's not your fault, you know." Hayate told Natsuki.

Natsuki sighed. "At this point, Natsuki isn't sure what to believe. Is she really a weakness? Natsuki can't afford to appear weak. She is the Strong Adventurer."

"It's okay to show weakness, you know. Just like it's okay to grieve for your friend. Souta was just worried about it getting to you in battle. Just because you're the Strong Adventurer doesn't mean that it's not okay to show weakness. Grieving doesn't make you weak. What happens in the past makes you stronger."

Natsuki looked at Hayate, before beginning to cry again. When Souta and the other Gingamen arrived, Hayate said, "She's still grieving, but she's going to overcome what has happened. We have to free the Fast Adventurer."

**A/N: So...what's happened to Eiji? Will Natsuki ever be able to tell Masumi that she loves him? Will the Boukengers and the Gingamen be able to prevent the revival of Princess Kaguya? What will happen when Onryo and Dagwanoenyet get their bodies back?**

**For those of you unfamiliar with the names I used:**

**Onryo: a vengeful ghost**

**Dagwanoenyet: In Iroquois mythology, Dagwanoenyent was the daughter of the Wind who often took the form of a whirlwind. The Seneca Tribe considered her a dangerous witch who could not be killed. **

**Medusa: Well...most of you should know who she is, but for those of you who haven't read any Greek mythology...Medusa was a Gorgon, who had snakes for hair, and whenever someone looked directly at her, they turned to stone.**

**When I say Onryo did something and Dagwanoenyet did something, I mean that they used Sakura/Satoru's bodies, so I'm referring to the demons rather than the people.**

**R&R ~kanna**


End file.
